


Unhappy Family

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), also huey is trans and her name is dahlia or dollie for short, dewey is married and has a kid but it's not focused on too much, like in all my fics, rated t because isa just cusses a bit, the triplets are 29 and webby is 30
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: A strange encounter at Funso's Funzone leaves twins Helena & Isadora questioning their past. Meanwhile, four adults confront their uncle about a family secret.But not everyone is happy about finally receiving closure.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Storkules
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Unhappy Family

**Author's Note:**

> So of course I finally post a fic about the Dorkules gals, and it's an AU where they're adopted as babies. Also, some background information! The twins are born when the triplets are 16, and Dewey's daughter Devin is 7 (haha rhyming). Dewey's spouse is an OC of mine named Dakota, who I might write a fic of later. Also, Devin's the coolest 7 year old there is.
> 
> And I'm definitely willing to give more info about any of these OCs if asked, you know that for a fact if we're in a Discord server together XD Isadora's not normally as emo and irritable as she is in this AU, believe me. But El is just as much a ray of sunshine like her demigod father.

Helena and Isadora? Two very typical girls. They had just celebrated their 13th birthday. The girls' mothers hadn't told them much of their past except for the fact they were adopted. That was all, and their mothers refused to answer any questions. El & Isa had never thought much of this, really. There just wasn't much to say about them. At least, not that they knew about. But one random day at Funso's Funzone, they were going to be proven wrong.

* * *

Was it a little weird that every time he brought his daughter out in public, Dewey Duck liked bringing his siblings along with him? Nah, little Devin loved it. Her aunts and uncle could also never resist a trip to Funso's.

"Dev, you're holding it the wrong way," Dewey was teaching her how to play his favorite game, Uke or Puke. "You've gotta put the strap over you."

Devin rolled her eyes. "Dad, I wanna play Galaga! You get to shoot things!"

"In a bit, honey. First, I must teach you how to follow in my footsteps. See that tenth score, DDD? That's me." He pointed to the leaderboard, which consisted mostly of scores from a 'GOS'.

Upon walking in with her sister, Isa rolled her eyes. "Ew, some old guy is at Uke or Puke!"

El smiled. "Let's just go up to him and politely ask if you can play. Don't hurt his feelings!"

Isadora huffed, but followed El to the group of strangers.

Webby was the first to notice the girls. "Uh, Dewey? There's an annoyed little girl that wants to play. Give Devin a break."

"But I just started two player mode!"

Devin put the fake ukulele up. "She can take my spot. I'm gonna try to beat Uncle Louie in Galaga!" She skipped off.

Dewey looked at the girls, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry about that. I was trying to teach my daughter how to play. I just started two player mode though, so you girls go ahead!"

El smiled politely. "This isn't my game. You can just play with my sister!"

Isadora crossed her arms, freezing up. She didn't like interacting with strangers.

"Come on, Isa! Don't ya wanna show that old man what for?"

Dewey gasped dramatically. "Old? I'll have you know, I am _ twenty-nine!" _

After a few seconds, Isa reluctantly picked up the second controller. Dewey already picked Old Town Road (how do you play that song on a ukulele, Isa wondered) and it started in a matter of seconds, catching her off guard and making her miss some notes. Frustrated by this and determined to beat Dewey, she went into a bit of a rage mode.

This went on for a while. Isa was quacking incoherently, and the controller looked like it was about to give way from how intense she was playing. When the controller inevitably did, Isa slammed it on the ground, starting to pant.

The adults looked at each other in confusion. How was this little girl so much like Uncle Donald?

"So… what's your name, kiddo?" Dewey asked.

El answered for her sister, who was still panting. "She's Isadora, and I'm Helena! Everyone just calls us Isa and El, though."

"You two.. remind us of someone. We might just be losing it, though." Dollie said.

The girl tilted her head in confusion, bouncing on her feet. "Who do we remind you of? We have not met before today."

"Holy crap, she even _ talks _ like Storkules." Dewey muttered to his siblings.

Isa finally calmed down, raising an eyebrow. "Storkules? Are you on crack? No way you actually mean that."

Webby chuckled, ignoring the fact this kid was a little rude. "It's a long story. Basically, you two are a lot like our uncles."

Louie was lurking behind his siblings, holding Devin's hand. He saw more than enough of the fiasco. "You two twins by any chance?"

Dollie was a tad startled, but she punched Louie in the arm. "Don't ask that! We're probably just imagining things."

"Duh, we're twins," Isadora rolled her eyes. "Never seen twins before? Dummies always get surprised."

"Damn, kid. Got a bit of anger in ya, huh?" Louie chuckled, gesturing to himself, Dewey, and Dollie. "Triplets."

"Sorry about my sister," El said. "She doesn't like strangers."

Devin ran up to the girls, tugging at their sleeves. "Are you my cousins? Daddy tried to hide it from me, but my Unca Donald and Unca Storkules had twins! What happened to you?"

Dewey picked his daughter up, muttering apologies to El & Isa. "Please ignore Dev. Gets the imagination from her old man."

"But they're real! I saw the picture! One was Helena and one was H-"

The adults were now all trying to quiet her down.

Isa sighed, taking her sister by the hand and walking away. "Come on El, we're leaving these weirdos."

"Aw, really? They seem nice! Bye, nice people!" El waved as she was dragged out.

* * *

"Uncle Donald?" Dollie asked as soon as she and her siblings walked in (minus Devin, who was now with her other parent).

The man in question was making himself some eggs. Yes, it was noon, but he felt like it anyways. "What is it, Doll?"

"Your kids, t-the twins."

Donald frowned. He already wasn't going to like this conversation.

"You named one of them Helena, right?" Dollie beat herself up for even asking.

"What makes you ask?" Nope. He didn't just wipe away a tear. This was a very sensitive subject for Donald, one that hadn't been brought up in six years.

Louie flopped onto the couch, scrolling through Instagram. "We met a Helena today that looks just like Storkules. Had a twin sister that was the spitting image of you."

"It was crazy! The one that looks like you had a Donald rage and everything!" Webby said.

"And the exact same flannel jacket you had that one Christmas." Dewey added.

The frying pan Donald was holding fell on the floor, causing him to curse under his breath for a second. "You can't be serious. I gave the kids my jacket to use as a baby blanket. This has to be a big coincidence!"

Webby shrugged. "You gotta admit, Uncle Donald. It's a lot of big coincidences."

* * *

El tugged at her mother's shoulder. "Mooooom! Who are our birth parents?"

Brandi sighed, not looking up from washing dishes. "I knew one day that question would come. I guess you and your sister _ are _teenagers now, you can probably handle it. What makes you ask anyway?"

Isa walked in as her sister explained the strange encounter from earlier that day. "Ugh, El! You're still on about this? I'm telling you, those people are just weirdos!"

Brandi put down the dishes to go hug the girls and pat them on the back. "They might not be after all, Isadora. Now sit down, girls. It's time everything came out."

The older twin crossed her arms as she sat down. "I don't care who our 'real' parents are. They probably suck ass."

"Language, young lady," Brandi took a deep breath. "Helena, are you okay?"

El's eyes were lighting up. "I'm okay! Go ahead and tell us!"

"What makes you wanna know so badly, El?"

She scoffed. "It's only the greatest mystery of our _ lives." _

"Those people you met at Funso's today," Their mother said. "Are probably your cousins."


End file.
